Unreturned Love
by LittleFoxDemon
Summary: I had always loved her. I just didn't realize it, until she fell in love with someone else. InoSaku


_**Unreturned Love:**_

A/N: Seriously… I can't come up with any ideas lately… Well, I _had_ ideas, but I forgot them.. Hehe.. Oops? Anyway, I was just extremely bored and I wanted to write something, so I came up with this little fic.. Well, **read** and **find out**. It's different than I normally write, but I think it's really well written. Oh, and if you don't like shoujo-ai or yuri, **don't** read. (Don't worry about the yuri, though. There's no such thing in it.)

Pairings: Ino/Sakura, Sakura/Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto… Even if I wish I could… -cries silently in a corner-

-----------------

She and I were always best friends. Really, I loved the times we would go pick flowers and had funny conversations about random things. That was until she told me she was in love. After that… I was… disappointed in her, because she fell in love a with the boy I liked; Sasuke. Of course only because of his looks. But... I knew it wasn't her fault; the poor thing didn't even know I liked him! But… If she came close to him, I always became jealous. After a while I realized I was not jealous of her. But of _him_. I wanted to be with her. I always thought it was a very strong friendship we had… Until I finally realized I did not love her; I was _in love_ with her.

I was very disappointed in myself… I still am… I never told her that I loved her. I mean, it felt very strange to like a girl. So, I began to say I loved Sasuke, only to make her jealous. It was a stupid move, because of that she became my 'enemy'. Still; I like the quarrel's we have about Sasuke. And I'm happy; after the third match of the Chuunin exams, the Premilinary Fights, we had become friends again. Still arguing of course, but we're friends once again.

But then **it **happened; Sasuke left. The poor girl was heartbroken! I heard that she was left on a bench. Really, I felt bad for her. And I wanted to punch that damn bastard! But I couldn't, because he was gone. I realized we would have nothing to quarrel about anymore. But my hopes were not gone yet. My teammates and a few others would receive him. She was kept in Konoha, because she already had her chance. Poor thing, I still remember how she silently cried in my arms because of that.

It looked like _years_ when the boys returned; **_without_ **Sasuke. But I was glad the boys were okay, well, not okay, but they were still alive. But I felt my heart breaking at the thought that she would hear about it and, of course, she would break down in sobs.

Really, I loved her with all of my heart. And as days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. We became closer, we were best friends once again. But... I still hated myself for not telling the truth; that I loved her.

So, here I am: Standing before her door, waiting until she opens it. Today is the day; I will confess to her. I want her to forget about Sasuke. We're sixteen years old, he is probably dead by now.

I hear someone moving behind the door, and I hear her lovely voice calling out, "Who's there?"

I reply of course, "It's me." I see the door open, to reveal a beautiful young girl with short pink hair in a messy ponytail.

I see her laugh sheepishly at me and I laugh back. "Hey, why this sudden visit?" She lets out a heavy sigh.

Oops, I think I came at the wrong time… "Sorry, I didn't know you were already asleep."

"No, I don't mind at al! Please, come inside! I was just awake and very bored. Do you want some tea? Or something to eat?" I see the worried expression on her face and I just had to laugh, "No, that isn't necessary. But I would love to come inside. It's freezing here outside."

She stepped to the side to let me go inside. When I walked inside, I sat down on the couch and she walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Typically her; she never stops asking. "Okay, why not? I was getting rather thirsty. And it warms me up."

While she was busy in the kitchen, I kept on thinking. How would I say it to her… I never knew confessing love to someone was so difficult.

I heard her coming from the kitchen and she sat down beside me on the couch. We said nothing, and drank our hot chocolate.

I was silently sipping my hot chocolate, deep in thought, until she asked me something. "Hey, why did you come here for? Is this about _Sasuke_?" I froze in shock. Sasuke… Always **_Sasuke_**. Every time I got here, she would talk about him. I quickly calmed down and gave her a reply, "No, I.. wanted to tell you something." She looked at me and waited for me to continue, "I wanted… To confess something to you." I looked at her again and continued, "It's hard to explain… And it's hard to understand. And you probably think I'm strange. But this is important… I've been hiding this secret for about 6 years, maybe longer…" I saw her worried and confused expression. Oh, how I wished I never brought this up. Finally, she spoke, "What is it? I won't hate you for it." She gave me a heart warming smile. And I knew I could do it.

"Sakura."

She stopped smiling and replaced it with a serious look on her face.

"I understand if you're going to hate me for it, but I want you to understand that I can't help this… Feeling… that I have…" Okay, so _now_ I freaked her out.

"Sakura, I'm in love."

She looked at me with a confused expression, "Why would I want to hate you for that?"

"Well," I began, "To be exact… I'm in love with… You." There I said it! I wonder what she will think of me now.

"Ino, are you going to tell me you are a lesbian and that you're in love with me?" She still had the serious expression her face. Ouch, I think I said too much…

"Yes, that's true… But I'm not sure if I'm lesbian, though. Maybe I'm bisexual…"

I sighed in relief when I saw her laugh again. "What the hell are you thinking of me? I wouldn't hate you for that, silly!" I smiled back.

"But," she began, "unfortunately I can't return your love. I love you very much, but I'm not _in love_."

There was the answer. I was already expecting it, but it was rather harsh coming from her lips. I saw tears in her eyes. She was crying for me. Of course she knew how it felt; it was like exactly her life was with Sasuke. Sakura loved him, but Sasuke loved power and was an avenger. It's the same for me; I'm in love with Sakura, while she is in love with Sasuke. But, I knew she couldn't help it. She never developed such feelings for me. And to suddenly fall in love is a weird thing.

"I'm very sorry, Ino!" I see the tears streaming down her beautiful face and I feel how she pulls me in a hug. I feel my tears coming as well and I hug her back. There we sat on the couch, the hot chocolate completely forgotten, crying in each others arms. I was happy with the warmth I received, because I knew I would never feel it like this again. I mean, not many girls are lesbian or bisexual and I know I will always be in love with Sakura no matter what happens.

I laugh softly at myself, I was always a fool… Even back then; when I couldn't tell her. I just should have told her then.

"Sakura, do you think…" She was still holding me, but I knew she was listening, so I continued, "That… If I told you earlier, would you… Would you have loved me now?" I heard her sigh.

"You know, Ino… I think I wouldn't. I just don't have that kind of feelings towards you. You're a very pretty girl, but I'm in love with someone else." I had to hold back my tears at the harsh truth. It always hurt me to hear the truth.

"But," I heard her lovely voice saying, "I may still develop feelings for you." I looked up to her to see her smile at me. "That means… You're a little bit in love with me?" She laughed again. Oh god, how I loved her smile. "No, don't call it 'in love'. It's more… A liking to you. I'm not sure if I love you as my best friend or as lovers."

I sighed in relief. God, I was happy! "So you also don't mind I'm lesbian?"

"I don't mind." She winked at me, "we're friends, right? It's normal that friends accept their friends for who they are."

I smiled when she winked at me, but I smiled even more when I felt her warm lips kissing my forehead.

"Ino… I love you for who you are. And no one will **ever** take that away from us."

-----------------

A/N: So, how did you like my story? Was it difficult figuring out who's POV (Point of View) this was at the beginning? Should I write more stories this way? I think it was pretty cool to do. I've never done that before! But, yeah… I didn't made Sakura fall in love with Ino… As you've read: It's difficult to fall in love with someone you see as your best friend. You don't think so? Well, I think it would be strange if my best friend confessed to me, while I have no such feelings for her, and then I would be completely in love with her? Weird… But if you could do it… Wow, then you're awesome! But please: **_REVIEW_**. It's not that difficult, right? Only one 'nice' is okay… Well, **if **you liked it… See you later, and I hope you enjoyed my story!

Bye Bye!

_Fox_


End file.
